JetKor
is a Bakugan Battle Gear owned by Dan Kuso in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, created by Spectra Phantom in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. Information JetKor has twin cannon blasters, which blast energy to eliminate its opponents. It can also fire beams of energy which neutralize enemies before JetKor fires additional lasers. It is unknown if it is related to AirKor. In "Bakugan: New Vestroia", it is created using a combination of Vestal technology, Drago's DNA and the Phantom Data. It has wings and a support spike. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia ﻿In Fusion Confusion, Spectra accidentally critically wounded Drago because the Battle Gear did not, at first, fit with Drago's DNA, but Drago refused to give up. After the battle, Keith made a revised version of it to make it easier for Drago to use. In Final Fury, it helped Drago destroy the Alternative Weapon. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It appeared in the first three episodes to help Helix Dragonoid battle Linehalt, Phosphos, Rubanoid, and Aranaut. It appeared in episode 5 to aid Drago against Rubanoid and Contestir but near the end of the battle detatched from Drago after Contestir used an abillity to sacrifice himself in order to help Rubanoid defeat Drago. It appeared in episode 9 to help Drago and Coredem defeat Ramdol and Ziperator. This episode was the first one to show a Special Treatment Battle Gear. It appeared yet again in episode 12 to help Drago defeat Rubanoid after Sid activated the Gate Card Ruby Storm. After Drago's evolution to Lumino Dragonoid, JetKor was replaced by Explosix Gear. ; Ability Card(s) * JetKor Delta: Adds 500 Gs to JetKor. (Level 1 class ability) * JetKor Flame Impact: Substracts 600 Gs from each opponent and adds 600 Gs to Jetkor. (Level 2 class ability) Game In the toys, Copper has 60 and 70 Gs, Silver has 50 Gs and 70 Gs and Gold has 70 Gs. A Japanese Silver JetKor has 180 G. ; Reference Cards * Pyrus: Flip 2 coins. +80 G-Power for each heads. * Aquos: +100 G-Power if you have fewer Ability Cards in your used pile than your enemy. Gallery Anime File:Ballform.PNG|JetKor in Gear form Jetkor's back.jpg|JetKor's back File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_5.21.25_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-02_at_10.52.44_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Bakugan form upload_feedback3.jpg|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor File:Jetkordragosub.png|BakuCamo-colored Jetkor File:Jetkor Delta.png|JetKor using JetKor Delta File:Jetkor Flame Impact.png|JetKor using Jetkor Flame Impact upload_feedback2.jpg|Jetkor's cannons 103194843-149x149-0-0_Spinmaster+Bakugan+Chld+Dlx+Bg+Jetkor.jpg Game File:PyrusJetkor-60GsBattleGear.jpg|JetKor File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|Silver JetKor attached to Pyrus Lumagrowl File:Dharak_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak with Copper JetKor File:Helixdragonoidjetkor.jpg|Prototype Silver JetKor attached to Lumino Dragonoid File:!Bl40C!w!Wk~$(KGrHqYH-CYEts)V52JLBLdeemIb,!~~_12.jpg|JetKor combined with Helix Dragonoid File:Tapl.jpg|JetKor and Helix Dragonoid on the Gate Card "The AU Plateau" File:IMG 3965.jpg|Prototype JetKor File:kYgKox-Dj1Gl.jpg|Helix Dragonoid connected to JetKor File:DeluxeJetKor1.png|Deluxe Gold JetKor File:DeluxeJetKor.png|Deluxe Silver JetKor File:96CAFZA9W2.jpg|JetKor File:2_Helix_Dragonoid_2_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid with Deluxe Silver JetKor and Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Copper JetKor File:FILE0394-300x225.jpg|Deka Subterra Lumino Dragonoid with Deka Silver JetKor File:Gearred.jpg|JetKor Japanese Red Ability Card 'JetKor' File:Geargreen.jpg|JetKor Japanese Green Ability Card 'JetKor Level 2' 2 Helix Dragonoid 2 JetKor.jpg Deluxe jetkor.png JetKor-bronze-deluxe.JPG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (11).PNG Bakugan Dimensions Silver Jetkor Closed.png Gold Jetkor Closed.png Copper Jetkor Closed.png Jet.jpg Copper_Jetkor.png Gold_Jetkor.png Silver_Jetkor.png Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan